PBA 070
Janis heads down to the kitchen to get some food. 7:34:09 PM Canto: Canto is in there, eating something beef and stew-y. 7:34:22 PM Janis: ((Isk?)) 7:34:38 PM Iskandar: ((YEah, I changed my name.)) 7:34:47 PM | Edited 7:35:18 PM Janis: Hi Isk. 7:35:07 PM Wynn: Wynn is nibbling on some bread and writing in a book. 7:35:23 PM Janis: Hi Wynn. 7:35:36 PM Wynn: Janis. 7:36:16 PM Wynn: How has your day been? 7:36:32 PM Janis: ...ok...not much going on right now. 7:36:47 PM Janis: What about you? What'cha reading? 7:38:22 PM Iskandar: Iskandar looks at Wynn. "I believe she's talking to you." 7:39:44 PM Iskandar: As I am reading nothing at the moment. 7:39:54 PM Janis: ...must be a really good book. 7:40:39 PM Wynn: Writing, actually. 7:40:48 PM Janis: Oh. 7:40:51 PM Wynn: Wynn sets her pen down. 7:41:29 PM Janis: That's the log you talk about, right? 7:42:06 PM Wynn: I have that too, here. But this is a new copy of Common Sense. 7:42:19 PM Janis: Oh. 7:42:48 PM Iskandar: That something Tarak has you doing? 7:43:24 PM Wynn: No. Just something I like to do when there's a lot going on. It helps me to focus. 7:43:47 PM Janis: What were you writing in there just now? 7:43:51 PM Janis: Or is it a secret? 7:44:03 PM Wynn: Wynn smiles. "The Saint's teachings are never secret." 7:44:35 PM Wynn: The passage I'm reciting now is about speaking plainly and openly about problems. 7:45:24 PM Janis: Oh...sounds interesting. 7:45:45 PM Iskandar: She's lying. It sounds kind of boring. 7:46:10 PM Janis: Janis shoots Isk a look. 7:46:28 PM Wynn: Speaking plainly and openly generally means not lying, but I had a suspicion she was just being kind. 7:47:16 PM Iskandar: You need a reminder about that sort of thing? You don't seem the disembling type. 7:48:34 PM Wynn: A reminder? No. Memorizing the book was part of my training. Remembering it well enough to write it again from memory is simply an exercise in mental focus. Plus, another copy is never a bad thing to have. 7:49:10 PM Iskandar: Oh. Fair enough. 7:50:15 PM Janis: So, this is all exactly the same as the last book? You're not adding your own stuff? 7:50:54 PM Wynn: If I added my own ideas, it would no longer be Common Sense. 7:51:16 PM Janis: ...I guess that makes sense. 7:51:29 PM Janis: Janis grabs some bread 7:52:57 PM Janis: Have you been talking with Marti, Isk? 7:53:03 PM Janis: Like, dragon to dragon? 7:53:36 PM Iskandar: A bit. Mostly about losing a hoard. 7:54:35 PM Iskandar: It's not easy. 7:54:47 PM Janis: Janis nods 7:54:56 PM Janis: You think she's handling it well? 7:55:35 PM Iskandar: She's managing, I think. She's keeping it together pretty well. 7:55:59 PM Wynn: That's good. 7:56:22 PM Janis: Yes. 7:57:12 PM Iskandar: She seems to like Aziz. She spends most of her time around him asking him awkward questions, which is pretty funny. 7:57:48 PM Janis: I think it's cute. 7:58:00 PM Janis: They seem to like each other a lot. 7:58:29 PM Janis: ...uh...I was reading one of the books on dragons in the library. 7:58:38 PM Janis: You guys don't really eat your mates, right? 7:58:49 PM Iskandar: Only the crazy ones do that. 7:58:56 PM Janis: Oh, good. 7:59:08 PM Iskandar: I'm sure there's a human or two out there that also eats their mates. 7:59:09 PM Wynn: Is she crazy? 7:59:25 PM Iskandar: No. Ugh, that world she came from? I knew I hated it. 8:01:51 PM Iskandar: It's not just the whole dragonslayer culture they have there -- though that's pretty abhorrent. The humans there have no magic of their own. They take it from Dragons. That's why that Sultan guy didn't know how to work his own devices, and why that crazy princess was keeping that nice red guy locked up. 8:03:02 PM Janis: That's really sick. 8:03:11 PM Janis: You shouldn't just take magic from people. 8:03:18 PM Janis: ...well...not most people, anyway. 8:03:32 PM Kate: A giant tiger turns up and jumps on Iskandar! 8:03:47 PM Iskandar: Agh! 8:03:50 PM Iskandar: Hi, Tora. 8:04:32 PM Kate: The tiger licks his face and then curls up on his feet, purring. 8:04:48 PM Janis: ...is this a usual thing? 8:05:11 PM Wynn: Wynn looks back at her book and starts writing again. 8:05:41 PM Iskandar: Oh, right, this is Tora. I don't know if you ever met her, Janis. 8:06:01 PM Janis: No...I don't remember meeting a tiger before. 8:06:53 PM Kate: The tiger whuffs, and then Malagaste turns up, wrestling with a book. Literally wrestling; it's about six inches thick and it keeps trying to bite him. He's muttering at it in Undercommon. 8:07:00 PM Kate: Tora whuffs. 8:07:21 PM Janis: ...uh...need help, Mal? 8:07:55 PM Kate: Mal: Ow, would you stop... yes, please, if you just want to hit it once or twice... 8:08:10 PM Iskandar: ... why is that book trying to bite you? 8:08:31 PM Janis: Janis grabs a club and takes a whack at it ((should I actually roll for this?)) 8:08:34 PM Kate: Mal: It doesn't like me very much. Ow! 8:08:39 PM Wynn: Wynn looks up with an eyebrow raised. 8:08:41 PM Kate: Sure! 8:08:54 PM Iskandar: Iskandar reaches down and scratches Tora's ears. 8:09:17 PM Janis: ((17)) 8:09:58 PM Kate: Hit! The book is subdued. 8:10:21 PM Iskandar: Iskandar tries to get a look at the title. 8:10:22 PM Kate: Mal: It belongs to my grandmother, and it hates me, so naturally she adores giving me assignments that require it. 8:10:34 PM Kate: It's in Undercommon. 8:10:41 PM Kate: Tora purrs a little bit. 8:10:46 PM Janis: Janis gives it one more whack for good measure "Of course she does." 8:10:53 PM Wynn: Hmph. 8:10:57 PM Wynn: Wynn continues writing. 8:11:09 PM Janis: Does everything in Undercommon try to bite you? 8:11:17 PM Janis: Or is it just special? 8:11:32 PM Iskandar: You should avoid dark rituals on board. Stuff has a way of going wrong here despite your best efforts. 8:12:01 PM Janis: Yeah. Ask Allys about that sometime. 8:12:35 PM Wynn: We could also avoid dark rituals because they're called "Dark" rituals. 8:13:28 PM Kate: Mal: What, Light rituals are better? No thanks. 8:13:52 PM Wynn: Neither should be performed on board, really, but I tend to have more of an aversion to the former. 8:14:33 PM Iskandar: That's true, dark probably has a completely different connotation in the Underdark. 8:15:10 PM Janis: ...is it hard to find a light down there? That must make seeing where you're going hard. 8:15:10 PM Kate: Mal: It's blindy and burny and no thank you. Besides, I can't just not do an assignment just because a book wants to bite my fingers off. 8:15:20 PM Kate: Mal: We don't need light. 8:15:26 PM Janis: Oh. 8:15:28 PM Janis: Handy. 8:16:09 PM Janis: Also, I'm pretty sure a book literally trying to keep you from reading it is a good reason not to. 8:16:29 PM Janis: ...then again, a book actively trying to get you to read it is also probably bad. 8:16:36 PM Janis: Maybe avoid books with wants and needs. 8:17:37 PM Wynn: Generally a solid plan. 8:18:03 PM Janis: ...have you seen the forest, Mal? 8:18:20 PM Kate: Mal: Forest. Isn't that the green space with lots of bugs and things that try to eat you? 8:18:44 PM Janis: Yep, we've got one on the ship. It's really cool. 8:18:50 PM Janis: ...uh...as in, it's fun. 8:19:09 PM Janis: It's usually pretty warm when you're there. 8:19:29 PM Kate: A green face framed with little dreadlocks peeks into the room. "... excuse me?" 8:19:50 PM Kate: Mal: No thanks, I'll stick with the homicidal book. At least it's not going to jump out behind a green monster at me. 8:20:06 PM Kate: Mal: ... probably. 8:20:14 PM | Removed 8:21:04 PM Janis: This message has been removed. 8:20:28 PM Janis: ((That is Talas, right?)) 8:20:51 PM Kate: Nope. It's an orc woman! Looks like the slave you rescued. 8:21:22 PM Janis: Janis talks to the Orc woman "Hi" 8:21:23 PM Wynn: Come on in. 8:22:33 PM Kate: She steps the rest of the way in, arms folded awkwardly. "It's very quiet here." 8:23:01 PM Wynn: ....are you from a busy town? 8:23:37 PM Kate: Orc: Define busy. 8:23:57 PM Wynn: Well I wouldn't call this place quiet. There's too many people. 8:24:46 PM Janis: Also, monsters periodically attack. 8:25:05 PM Iskandar: Iskandar looks at the orc woman. "Hello. " 8:25:46 PM Kate: Orc: Clearly they are very fierce. Have already been securing the door. 8:26:07 PM Kate: She looks at the tiger purring and cutting off the circulation in Iskandar's feet. 8:26:34 PM Wynn: What do you mean, securing the door? 8:26:39 PM Kate: The book snaps at Malagaste, and he yelps, cursing a bit in Undercommon. 8:26:47 PM Janis: Janis whacks it again! 8:26:49 PM Kate: Orc: The door to the sl... to my quarters. 8:27:01 PM Kate: It settles down, but looks smug, somehow. 8:27:13 PM Wynn: If you need the door locked, you can always just ask Nation to do so. 8:27:21 PM Janis: I have enough problem with spell books when they don't bite. 8:27:36 PM Iskandar: What's your name? 8:28:20 PM Kate: Orc: Stage name is Keleska. 8:28:34 PM Iskandar: You were a performer? 8:29:12 PM Kate: Malagaste: Eh. I could probably just offer it some blood to get it to stop, but that's like letting it win. 8:29:53 PM Kate: Keleska: Yes. Illusions for parties, athletic contest intermissions, demonstrations and amusements. 8:32:23 PM Iskandar: Oh, huh. Neat. What's your specialty? 8:32:40 PM Janis: ...again. Giving a book blood. Seems like a bad idea. 8:32:48 PM Kate: Keleska: ... scents. 8:32:53 PM Wynn: Scents? 8:33:04 PM Janis: And I have done some stupid stuff with cursed objects. 8:33:12 PM Wynn: Yes you have. 8:33:21 PM Janis: Janis turns to Keleska "Do you track things?" 8:33:32 PM Kate: Keleska: Illusory smells. People underestimate scent as a trigger for memory. 8:34:08 PM Janis: I don't. You can learn more about an animal by smelling them than watching them. 8:34:17 PM Janis: ...not that I...um...nevermind. 8:34:43 PM | Edited 8:34:52 PM Kate: Mal: Weird. Don't most of them just smell stinky? 8:34:46 PM Kate: Tora growls. 8:36:05 PM Janis: There are different smells. That can tell you where they've been. When they last ate. What they last ate. If they went to the bathroom not long ago. 8:36:16 PM Janis: You can do it with people too, but they wash more, so it's harder. 8:36:44 PM Wynn: I'd expect that from Gnarmak, but I didn't think your nose was quite so sensitive. 8:36:58 PM Janis: I can turn into a wolf. 8:37:04 PM Wynn: ....right. 8:37:10 PM Kate: Malagaste: I can turn into a dragon. 8:37:19 PM Janis: Cooooool. 8:37:40 PM Janis: I mean, so can Marti and stuff, but she is a dragon, so that's cheating. 8:37:54 PM Kate: Malagaste: Not a big dragon. 8:38:07 PM Iskandar: You mean you can make yourself *look* like a dragon. 8:38:11 PM Iskandar: Totally different thing. 8:38:56 PM Kate: Keleska: I can make a dragon seem to attack, complete with vision, auditory effects and scent. Although people frequently object to the scent of burning flesh, it adds a level of verisimilitude little else does. 8:39:27 PM Kate: Malagaste: I can physically become a dragon. ... kind of a small dragon. But a dragon. 8:40:34 PM Janis: How small? 8:40:55 PM Kate: Malagaste: Pretty small. 8:41:07 PM Janis: ...can I see? :) 8:41:36 PM Kate: Malagaste: ... maybe once I finish my assignment. I'm not sure if I'll have spells left for it. 8:41:49 PM Janis: Oh. Ok. 8:41:55 PM Janis: ...what is the assignment? 8:43:10 PM Kate: Malagaste: Knowing my grandmother? Probably getting the book open without losing any fingers. 8:43:26 PM | Edited 8:43:36 PM Iskandar: Iskandar mutters. "'Oh, look at me, I'm a humanoid, watch me do humanoid things like farming and building aqueducts and administration.'" 8:43:39 PM Janis: Janis whacks the book again and opens it. 8:44:16 PM Janis: ...there. Done. 8:46:19 PM Kate: A dragon peeks its (very large) head into the room; it's got magnificent golden scales and, incongruously, a pair of gold-rimmed glasses on. "Excuse me, have any of you seen a magic carpet? It seems to have gotten away from me." 8:46:30 PM Kate: Malagaste: Thank you! 8:47:16 PM Iskandar: Iskandar looks at the dragon, then over at Keleska. 8:47:26 PM | Edited 8:47:39 PM Janis: ((To Dragon)) ...um...no? 8:47:30 PM Wynn: ...how many dragons do we have on this ship? 8:47:54 PM Kate: Keleska looks kind of glazed-over. 8:48:05 PM Kate: The dragon says something to Iskandar in Draconic. 8:50:29 PM Iskandar: Iskandar looks over at Keleska. "Pretty impressive accent." 8:50:52 PM Kate: Mal opens the book without much trouble and starts taking notes with a parchment and an enspelled pen. 8:51:17 PM Wynn: That is impressive. 8:52:38 PM Kate: Keleska: The motions of the tail are also accurate, although the limitations of the size of the room will not allow me to bring the dragon inside. ... of course an illusion cannot replace the real person. 8:53:00 PM Kate: Tora side-eyes the dragon, and the orc. 8:53:29 PM Iskandar: Keleska, this is Tora. 8:53:37 PM Iskandar: Iskandar indicates the tiger. 8:53:54 PM Iskandar: I am Iskandar. 8:54:18 PM Kate: Keleska refocuses on the tiger, and the dragon vanishes suddenly, leaving a pleasant scent of toast behind. 8:54:41 PM Kate: Keleska: ... etiquette uncertain. Bow or shake hands? 8:54:53 PM Janis: Janis eats the bread, suddenly wanting toast, for some reason. 8:55:23 PM Wynn: Wynn absently continues nibbling while writing. 8:55:29 PM Iskandar: Iskandar offers his hand. 8:55:56 PM Kate: Keleska shakes his hand, and then solemnly shakes hands with the tiger, who doesn't object. 8:56:49 PM Kate: Keleska: Pleasant to meet you. More pleasant to be released from mind control. 8:58:24 PM Kate: Valerian turns up, carrying a scroll case. He pauses for a moment when he sees Keleska. She, meanwhile, isn't giving him the side-eye so much as an entirely full-bore thinking-about-fireballing-him front-eye. 8:59:07 PM Iskandar: I like to think we are much more pleasant than mind control. 8:59:11 PM Janis: ...um...so, this is Val, who played a big part in saving you and the others from being sold. 8:59:17 PM Wynn: Hello, Valerian. Come, sit. 8:59:23 PM Janis: Val, Keleska, Keleska, Val. 9:00:14 PM Kate: Val: ... I can leave if it would make you more comfortable. 9:00:37 PM Kate: Keleska eyes him, saying nothing. 9:01:11 PM Wynn: He was playing a part in order to save as many of you as possible. 9:02:14 PM Kate: Keleska: It was extremely convincing. 9:02:15 PM Wynn: You can leave the ship at the first plane we land on, but until then, you will have to share space with him. 9:02:28 PM Wynn: It was. That's what he does. He's a very good actor. 9:03:25 PM Janis: Your dragon was also very convincing. 9:04:18 PM | Removed 9:10:12 PM Wynn: This message has been removed. 9:04:22 PM Kate: Keleska: It was nonhostile and in conversational context. 9:04:31 PM Kate: ((Forgot these I think.)) 9:05:48 PM Iskandar: Val's okay. I know for a fact he was pretty miserable after having to put on his act. 9:06:26 PM Kate: Val: ... but if it would make you more comfortable I can leave. It's... more important that you feel safe here. 9:08:26 PM Kate: Keleska doesn't answer! It's awkward. 9:12:08 PM Wynn: Right. Well. 9:13:03 PM Iskandar: There's stew! Who wants stew. 9:13:54 PM Kate: Keleska: I am extremely hungry. What is the etiquette for meals here? 9:14:07 PM Janis: ...eat when you're hungry? 9:14:13 PM Kate: Val just quietly sits down and avoids either making any sudden moves or looking at anyone. 9:14:18 PM Iskandar: Yeah, she's pretty much got it there. 9:14:22 PM Wynn: Eat whatever you like. 9:14:25 PM Kate: Tora whuffs. 9:14:36 PM Kate: Malagaste: And preferably, refrain from eating sentients. 9:14:39 PM Wynn: Except other people and sentient animals 9:14:51 PM Wynn: Flying deer are a no no 9:14:53 PM Iskandar: Yeah. If you want, we can show you the Forest. 9:16:45 PM Kate: Keleska: A real one? 9:16:58 PM Janis: Yeah, we have one on the ship. 9:18:36 PM Janis: If you like, we can show you around 9:18:45 PM Janis: Janis wraps her arm around Mal, when she says "We" 9:18:48 PM Kate: Keleska: ... extradimensional pockets? 9:18:58 PM Janis: Yeah. 9:19:01 PM Kate: Mal blinks. "... we can?" 9:19:17 PM Janis: Well, you should probably at least see it. 9:19:22 PM Wynn: Wynn nudges val with a smirk in their direction. 9:19:28 PM Janis: We seem to end up there a lot. 9:20:10 PM Iskandar: Yeah, it's a demi-plane. 9:20:58 PM Kate: Val looks up, and relaxes slightly enough to smile a little bit. 9:21:08 PM Kate: Keleska: ... may I take notes? 9:21:12 PM Janis: Sure. 9:21:51 PM Kate: Keleska: ... I lack parchment and pen. 9:22:37 PM Kate: Val digs around in a pocket and hands her a fresh blank book and an everpen. "Here." 9:23:06 PM Kate: She takes it, careful not to touch him! 9:25:21 PM Kate: Mal closes the toothy book and shoves it into a bag, then puts it into a pocket. "I guess I can put up with some light. Since it seems to be required." 9:25:38 PM Janis: Janis smiles "That's the spirit" 9:25:52 PM Janis: You can take notes too, if it'll make you feel better. 9:25:57 PM Kate: Keleska: Darkness is nonoptimal. 9:26:10 PM Kate: Mal: If I try I'll fall into a hole. 9:27:16 PM Janis: I'll be careful not to guide anyone into any holes. 9:27:34 PM Janis: So, let's go then. Everyone up for the Janis Forest Tour. 9:28:29 PM Kate: Val: I think I'll head to the library. It's a little less... foresty. 9:28:33 PM Iskandar: Iskandar nods. "Or did you want to eat first, Keleska?" 9:28:43 PM Iskandar: Iskandar Mage Hands her a piece of fruit. 9:28:44 PM Janis: Oh, yeah. Eating is good. 9:29:11 PM Wynn: Not too keen on hiking at the moment myself. 9:30:28 PM Kate: She catches it. 9:30:33 PM Kate: Val makes himself scarce. 9:30:56 PM Kate: Keleska: ... he was extremely convincing. 9:31:07 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. 9:31:09 PM Kate: She peels the banana and nibbles it, thoughtfully. 9:31:15 PM Janis: Yeah, but he had to be. That's how he got you guys all out. 9:32:39 PM Wynn: We wouldn't have been able to get you all if he hadn't played it well. 9:32:52 PM Kate: Keleska: I was convinced. 9:33:09 PM Janis: I get the sense all of you were. 9:33:24 PM Iskandar: He's very convincing. But he's a decent guy. 9:33:42 PM Janis: ...um...maybe this is a bad time to mention it, but the gnome. 9:33:49 PM Janis: Do you know anything about him? 9:34:09 PM Kate: Keleska: I have no knowledge of the others. 9:34:53 PM Janis: Ok. 9:35:40 PM Wynn: It'll come to light eventually. 9:36:32 PM Kate: Mal: What will? 9:37:18 PM Wynn: Whether he's evil or not. 9:37:53 PM Kate: Keleska: ... are there ethical requirements for residence? 9:38:02 PM Janis: No. 9:38:02 PM Kate: Mal: Gods I hope not. 9:38:16 PM Janis: We just wanna make sure everyone...plays nice. 9:38:39 PM Wynn: As long as you do nothing to harm another crewmember or thwart our attempts at rescuing ourselves, I try not to let it affect my judgment. 9:38:53 PM Iskandar: Must of us are here because we're bound here by a curse, you know how it goes. 9:39:25 PM Kate: Mal: Uh... what if we have to harm another crewmember? 9:39:43 PM Janis: Why would you have to do that? 9:40:05 PM Iskandar: Self defense is self defense. Bloodletting for a dark ritual is not under that umbrella, though. 9:40:23 PM Wynn: Indeed. 9:42:19 PM Iskandar: Are you talking about bloodletting? 9:42:38 PM Kate: Mal: No, it's just that sometimes my grandmother has me fireball her and stuff. 9:43:00 PM Kate: Mal: Just, you know, training stuff. 9:43:01 PM Iskandar: Oh. Well, I'd say that's between you and her? That's kind of the same as sparring. 9:43:13 PM Wynn: That's not with the intent to cause harm and is consensual between both parties. 9:43:14 PM Janis: ...that's probably ok...I think. 9:43:14 PM Iskandar: Just don't fireball anyone who doesn't ask you to. 9:43:22 PM Kate: Keleska: ... I would prefer not to be fireballed. 9:43:33 PM Iskandar: Fire is for savages anyway. 9:43:38 PM Iskandar: Lightning. 9:43:38 PM Janis: Also, probably best to do that in the training room. 9:44:13 PM Janis: Hey, most of my spells are fire. 9:44:30 PM Kate: Malagaste: I have a lot of fire spells too. 9:44:35 PM Kate: Tora whuffs. 9:44:45 PM Janis: Can you do a firesword? 9:44:52 PM Janis: That one's my favorite. 9:45:51 PM Kate: Malagaste: No, but I might be able to take yours. ... maybe. 9:46:05 PM | Edited 9:46:10 PM Janis: ...um...when you say take...? 9:46:40 PM Kate: Mal: You know, like grab it. 9:46:50 PM Kate: Mal: ... but with magic. 9:47:02 PM Janis: ....you can do that? 9:47:07 PM Kate: Keleska: ... that is extremely dangerous. 9:47:16 PM Janis: ...why? 9:47:48 PM Kate: Keleska: Attempting to control magic created by others is volatile, unless one is extremely advanced. 9:48:06 PM Kate: Malagaste: ... it's a little dangerous, yeah, but that's why grandmother is teaching me. 9:48:28 PM Wynn: Taking magic from others sounds a bit familiar. 9:48:38 PM Iskandar: DAngerous from the stealer or the stealee? 9:48:54 PM Janis: Yeah, like what would happen if it went bad? 9:49:41 PM Kate: Keleska: Both. 9:50:10 PM Kate: Malagaste: Well, you obviously have to know what you're doing. You've heard of wild magic, right? If the spell gets out of control weird stuff can happen. 9:50:34 PM Iskandar: Don't mention that to Marti. She's afraid of someone trying to steal her magic. 9:51:16 PM Kate: Malagaste: You can't steal someone's magic, just spells. ... well, I can't. And it's actually really hard to take it if they don't want you to. 9:51:27 PM Kate: Malagaste: It's easier to augment spells than to take them over. 9:51:48 PM Janis: ...if your grandmother was around, could you practice on me and my firesword? 9:51:59 PM Janis: I'd like to see how this works. 9:52:21 PM Kate: Malagaste: Yeah. She could probably show you, she likes showing off. ... uh, don't tell her I said that. 9:52:52 PM Wynn: A lot of people do. 9:53:08 PM Janis: ...what's wrong with showing off? 9:53:50 PM Kate: Malagaste: Well it's not so bad when you're not a scary-powerful mage. 9:54:10 PM Iskandar: I very much like showing off. 9:54:22 PM Kate: Keleska: ... define 'scary-powerful.' 9:54:44 PM Kate: Mal: Well, one time she mindcontrolled me for a whole day when I wouldn't do my chores. 9:54:55 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. 9:55:21 PM Kate: Keleska goes a bit pale and doesn't answer. 9:55:29 PM Janis: .......I don't think that's showing off. 9:55:37 PM Janis: That's being a bad person. 9:56:19 PM Kate: Mal shrugs. "She's just teaching me, that's all. She's tough." 9:56:46 PM Janis: She mind controlled you! 9:57:01 PM Wynn: There are some lines that should never be crossed. 9:57:13 PM Janis: My instructor left me in the woods for a few hours, that's tough. 9:57:27 PM Janis: Yours invaded your mind and took control of your body. 9:57:37 PM Iskandar: My aunt once petrified my cousin for a day for impudence. 9:57:51 PM Kate: Mal: It wasn't that big of a deal. 9:58:14 PM Kate: Mal: She just wants to teach me mental discipline and stuff, that's all. 9:58:40 PM Wynn: There are other ways. 9:58:55 PM Kate: Mal: Better than testing your mind over long periods of time? 9:59:26 PM Kate: Mal: That's how you build endurance. 10:00:14 PM Wynn: My teacher never had to resort to mind control to teach me. 10:00:34 PM Wynn: Maybe she's just not resourceful enough. 10:01:10 PM Kate: Mal winces and looks around. "... do me a favor and don't say that when she's around, okay?" 10:02:55 PM Janis: ...so, if anyone's ready, I can give a tour now. 10:05:12 PM Janis: Janis leaves, taking anyone who might wanna come with her 10:05:21 PM Kate: Mal and Keleska both follow her. 10:05:52 PM Iskandar: Iskandar goes with! 10:06:10 PM Iskandar: Iskandar does not. 10:06:43 PM Kate: Day turns up as they leave and nods to them. 10:07:03 PM Wynn: Bored with the library already? 10:07:50 PM Kate: Day: The ghost girl kept staring at me without eyes. Figured she needed some time alone. 10:08:11 PM Iskandar: ...w e should probably warn the new folks about the ghosts. 10:08:42 PM Kate: Day: And the door lights. 10:08:46 PM Wynn: ....I'd've guessed someone would have given them the full welcome speech by now. Suppose that's what happens when I don't do it myself. 10:10:11 PM Kate: Day: You're good at it. Besides, I'm not too sure how they'd take it from me. 10:10:27 PM Wynn: From you? Just fine. 10:11:02 PM Kate: Day: Not if they knew, though. 10:11:25 PM Iskandar: I've been telling people as I meet them, but we have a bunch of new arrivals. 10:12:43 PM Wynn: We do. We should just try to get them all in one place at the same time. Get them the information they need, let them know that they can get off whenever they want. Well... half of them, anyway. 10:13:46 PM Kate: Day: I've spoken with the dragon woman a bit. She's... eccentric. 10:15:45 PM Iskandar: It can be tough to get cut off from your hoard, especially so... suddenly. 10:16:18 PM Kate: Day: She doesn't seem much like the other black dragon we met, but I guess people are people, scalykind or no. 10:17:31 PM Wynn: I count that as a small victory, personally. 10:18:05 PM Kate: Day: Yeah. This one's ... she hugged me. 10:20:23 PM Wynn: Can't say that's an expected thing. 10:21:28 PM Iskandar: I think she just likes being around other people again. People that aren't hunting her. 10:21:30 PM Kate: Day: It was awkward. 10:21:50 PM Wynn: As long as she doesn't try to add you to her hoard, I'm sure it'll be fine. 10:24:28 PM Kate: Day: I do not want to be part of her hoard. Or anyone's hoard. 10:24:47 PM Kate: Day: ... do dragons hoard people? 10:25:07 PM Iskandar: Iskandar sips his coffee innocently. 10:25:25 PM Kate: Day eyes Iskandar. "Or is that racist?" 10:28:26 PM Iskandar: I'm not offended by the question, if that's what you mean. Every dragon has a hoard. When more traditional hoards aren't available, we make do. 10:29:24 PM Kate: Day: ... but how can you hoard people? 10:32:53 PM Kate: Tora whuffs. 10:35:16 PM Iskandar: Iskandar thinks for a few long moments. "Humanoid languages are far too limited. The best way I can explain it is that when you have a hoard, you *know* it." 10:36:06 PM Kate: Day: ... as long as you're not chaining people up in a cave or something. In which case we'd have a disagreement. But that's not really your style. 10:36:31 PM Iskandar: Oh, no. Ew. 10:37:11 PM Kate: Day: Some of the books I've read liken losing a hoard to losing a limb. A lot of people go a little... funny. 10:38:03 PM Iskandar: A lot of people think it's the same as just 'losing some money'. 10:38:06 PM Wynn: Something to watch for then. 10:38:40 PM Kate: Day: More like losing a limb, or a longtime spouse. Or a chance at immortality, for some. 10:40:44 PM Kate: Day: Some translate the word as "soul." 10:45:54 PM Iskandar: I don't know about that. But perhaps heart-adjacent. 10:46:02 PM Kate: Day: Interesting. 10:46:16 PM Iskandar: You don't need to worry about Marti, though. 10:46:20 PM Kate: Day: No? 10:47:48 PM Kate: Day: People don't tend to hug me a whole lot. 10:49:12 PM Iskandar: She's a social sort. I don't think she's *just* a black dragon, though. 10:49:30 PM Wynn: What does that mean? 10:49:37 PM Wynn: Like mixed-color? 10:50:50 PM Iskandar: Iskandar nods. "Like that dragon fellow we saved. The dragons on their world have been united against human predation for a very long time. Barriers of scale-color can break down a bit." 10:53:10 PM Kate: Day: That happen a lot with dragons? 10:54:46 PM Iskandar: On our world, it's pretty uncommon, but it does happen. 10:55:32 PM Kate: Day: Dragons can be remarkably open-minded about species, I suppose it makes sense. 10:56:11 PM Kate: Day: No different than humanoids of various types. 11:00:14 PM Iskandar: Back home, it's more a matter of territories and family. A blue dragon is more likely to mate with another blue. Similar outlooks, interests, and so on. 11:00:59 PM Kate: Day: Some humanoids are like that as well. More concerned with territory and family than anything. 11:01:54 PM Iskandar: Iskandar nods. 11:03:03 PM Kate: Day: ... I don't think anybody's ever hugged me like this before. 11:03:26 PM Wynn: Like what? 11:03:30 PM Iskandar: ...how do you mean? 11:03:47 PM Kate: Day: When I'm like this, I mean. Day. 11:04:12 PM Wynn: Ah. 11:04:14 PM Kate: Day: It was weird.